Stars & Stripes 3: Judged
by Doc4
Summary: Xander fails to get the rocket launcher to defeat the Judge. Luckily, he has friends in high places...


Oh look it's me. I'm back, and looky what i have. More Stars & Stripes. YAY!

This ones basically filler, yeah, I know, but the scene kinda got stuck in my head and, well, it needed to be written. So here it is. American Dream v the Judge. Don't expect a drag out fight, it's kinda anti-climactic.

Standard Disclaimer: i don't own Buffy or Ultimate Avenger. Buffy belongs to Fox, Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. Ultimate Avengers, Fury and any recogniseable Marvel characters belong to Marve Entertainment.

BTVSUA

_Triskellion  
__Two weeks after capturing the Hulk  
_"You wanted to see me Cyclops?" Buffy asked, walking into Fury's office dressed in her uniform with the hood pulled back with a Chuppa Chups in her mouth. The General glared at her, a look that sent lesser solders crying for their mothers. Buffy just sucked away on her lollipop.

"I thought this might interest you," he said, sliding a report over her desk. Buffy looked at him as she picked up the folder. She had a feeling this wasn't what she was waiting for; a chance to rescue her great grandfather, Captain America, from whatever hell they'd abandoned him in.

She was right.

"That report came from the Sunnydale armoury," Fury stated as the looked over the report with a critical eye. A lot had changed in six months. She actually read information put in front of her now, instead of hoping someone would dumb it down for her. "Guards caught some kids using out dated information trying to break in. Damned if I know where they got the codes from."

"Some guy did a spell on Halloween," Buffy said, remembering her regular info exchange with Giles and her replacement, Kendra considering the event. Come to think of it, she hadn't heard anything from them in a few weeks, since before she went after the Hulk. She should probably touch base with them. "Turned everyone into their costumes. Someone probably dressed as a..." she stopped as she looked at the names on the sheet of paper.  
Xander Harris, Cordelia Chase and Daniel 'Oz' Osbourne.

Crap.

"Soldier," she finished flatly, looking at Fury, who was looking at her expectantly. "Let me guess, they fed the guards the truth and they were let go because the brass thought it was a prank?"

"Got it one," Fury told her. "They said they needed to borrow a rocket launcher to beat off a demon that couldn't be harmed 'by weapons forged by man'," he leaned back in his chair. "Gotta admit, that's a hell of a long shot. Since the rockets were manufactured by machine..."

"And that kind of explosive force wasn't around the last time this guy was probably walking around," Buffy added. "Sounds like a Plan Xander."

"'Plan Xander'?"

"Throw something crazy and hope it sticks," Buffy said with a grin, putting the folder on back on the desk. "So, when am I leaving, who's going and what's my load out."

"You leave in half an hour," Fury said, standing up. "Heavy load out, no back up. You're in this alone," one final test before he puts his plan into action.

"Yes sir," Buffy said, switching professional (though the look was ruined by the presence of her Chuppa Chup).

BTVSUA

_Sunnydale mall  
__1 hour later  
_"I do hope you know what we're doing, Xander," Giles said as the group, consisting of Xander and Giles, Kendra, the new Slayer, Willow, Oz, Angel, Cordelia and Jenny, approached the only possible place Spike, Dru and the Judge could be.

"I'm sure," Xander said. "If we're right about the guys Buffy's working for now, then they'll get the message I left with the soldiers at the base," and they were right. Soldier Guy had worked a job for SHIELD before his death. Fury was a hard ass, but he was predictable in his insane paranoia. He'd have people checking every military report for something he should look into. "So our back up should be..."

BTVSUA

_Overhead  
__Same time  
_"Drops zone in 30 seconds, American Dream. Good hunting."

"Thanks, Sarge," she said, moving to the back and hooking into the standard FIST (Flying Insertion Stealth Pack), pulling down the goggles that held her heads up display.

_'So, you have a plan for getting in?'_ Fury asked through her comm from the Triskellion.

"I've always liked the direct approach," Dream said as the bay doors opened, firing up the packs jets.

_'...Why do I get the feeling this is going to cost me money?'_

"Relax, Cyke, you're budget makes the national debt seem like an elementary school kids lunch money," Dream commented, launching out of the plane and angling straight down, with the mall right below her. Her HUD warned that her trajectory was too steep, advising her to pull up.

_Screw that,_ she though, pulling out three explosive discs. For her plan to work, she needed to go straight on through.

_'Summers, what are you doing?'_

"Making an entrance," she said, throwing the three discs towards the mall roof.

BTVSUA

_Inside  
_The explosions above them had caused everyone to look up as a section of the roof collapsed. Xander waited for ropes and a team of SHIELD agents to come rappel down, hopefully heavily armed.

What he got was a slim, petite figure in a uniform similar to Captain America's, attached to a jet pack, jetting towards the ground, landing on her feet evenly.

"A giant demon Smurf? Seriously?" Xander grinned, noticing looks of shock an confusion on the faces of all by Kendra. They knew that voice. "Where's Gargemel when you need him?"

"Who are you?" the Judge demanded. Xander noticed Spike stepping back a bit. Why...?

"That suit... It bloody well can't be! The formula was lost, I know I burn the bloody thing myself!"

"Oh, bad move, blondie, I know some people that really want to talk to you," Buffy (it could be no one but in Xander's mind) said. "But we'll settle that later. Right now, we got other things to handle. Papa Smurf wants to know who I am," at that point, there was a hissing as the jet pack disengaged from her body, allowing everyone to see the full view of the red, white and blue she wore, pulling off the goggles to reveal her hazel eyes. "The name's American Dream, SHIELDs one girl clean up crew."

"KILL HER!" Spike ordered. There was no way, in his mind, that they could have made another super soldier like _him_.

"That's gonna happen," Dream snorted, her arm flying in an arc as she released three discs with blades extending from their edges. The projectiles moved quickly through the air, slicing through the necks of the vampires that charged at her, bouncing around with more energy then they should before returning to her hand. "Not quite a shield, but they do the job. As for you," her other hand shot out, sending another disc flying through the air, this time hitting the Judge, sticking to his armour.

"What is this?" the demon laughed. "you think this is going to stop me? No weapons forged by man can hurt me! Nothing!"

*beep*

"That was then..." Buffy began.

*beep*

"This is now," the Judge looked down at the beeping disc.

*BEEP*

"What...?" anything else he was about to say was swallowed in a massive explosion that reduced him to a pile of meaty chunks.

"Buh-bye, dogfood," Buffy said with a grin. She looked past the Judge to see that Spike and Dru had already vacated. "General, be advised, on of the vamps had some knowledge about the super soldier serum, said he'd burnt it himself. Platinum blonde hair, blue eyes," the phrase was professional, almost respectful as she awaited an answer. "Alrighty, Cyclops, I'll leave it to you," _And there's the Buffy we all know and love,_ Xander thought as he stepped forward. Buffy turned, smiling at her friends. "So, waddaya think, guys? Do I pass?"

BTVSUS

_Triskellion  
_Fury turned from the computer banks in the main control room, walking back to his office, Black Widow right behind him as they entered, locking the door behind her. "Well?" Natasha asked. Fury sat down, sitting back in the chair, steepling his fingers in thought, looking at the folder sitting in front of him. The brass wasn't going to allow a rescue mission for Steve. He knew it. Everyone knew it. That's why he had 'accidentally' mentioned Buffy, why he had trained her personally, pushing her beyond the boundaries of general human endurance.

For this.

He leaned forward pushing the folder towards Natasha, giving her full view of the title.

_New Warriors._

"She's ready."


End file.
